


Finale

by ghostchibi



Series: FalloutTale [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Neutral Route (Undertale), POV Second Person, because two fics wasn't already enough god fucking dammit, this is what happens when you write fallout fics while listening to the undertale soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't save King Maxson. Flowey's going to kill you, too. He's got the souls of your friends. They do what he tells them to do.</p><p>Can you fight back?</p><p>-----</p><p>A slightly different Neutral Route Omega Flowey fight, with six of the Sole Survivor's companions as the six human souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the human companions plus Hancock to be the equivalent of the six human souls that Asgore captures, although things are a little different in this crossover. I also designed them in an avatar maker ([here](http://sneakattackcr1tikal.tumblr.com/post/135367208657/so-i-ended-up-making-the-human-companions)) because I have all the time in the world to be wasting on not studying. And a rundown of what weapon/armor belonged to who, [here](http://sneakattackcr1tikal.tumblr.com/post/135311175707/okay-so-if-we-follow-the-example-of-the-souls-and).

You don't want to die here.

Flowey is horrifying. The souls are trapped, under his control. You dodge out of the way of crosses and pellets and bouncing plant balls. Vines shoot out at your soul, and you cry out for help.

Nobody is coming to help you.

King Maxson is dead. Flowey says that you helped him kill the king, but the king wasn't letting you go without one of you two dying. You wish he would have let you spare him. He was strong, he could fight against Flowey.

You call out in desperation to anyone who will hear. You get hit with a barrage of bombs for your efforts.

* * *

The world goes dark, illuminated only by the light of the static on Flowey's screen. Tumbling around you are slingshots, flinging pebbles at your soul. You dodge as best as you can, crying out for RJ. He's there, right?

Can RJ hear you? Please, you beg, please help. It you, it's friend. You need help.

RJ's always so ready to jump in. He can do it this time, too. You know it.

The slingshots stop, tossing little toys to you instead. Your soul is healed, just a little bit.

* * *

The flies make a disgusting buzzing noise as they dart toward you.

* * *

The boxing gloves oscillate around you, growing and shrinking. You cry out to Cait, even as a glove bashes you soundly.

Is she there? You're her friend. Cait, you need help. Please.

You know she's angry, but you need her help.

The gloves stop punching, and float toward you instead. The pain in your soul abates just a little bit.

* * *

The finger-like projectiles are almost too real.

* * *

The soul on the screen is blue this time. Giant boots come crashing down onto you, trying to crush you underfoot.

Deacon. Oh please, Deacon. It's you. Don't do this, Deacon.

You promise that you'll never turn on him, just like he's never turned on you. Your secrets and his, always.

The boots are gone into the dark, and the pellets above you that had held you under the boots turn green. Your heart feels less heavy.

* * *

The vines are so painful.

* * *

Hateful words, demeaning words, cruel words. They batter you down, your soul almost broken down by their weight.

Piper always knows the truth. She knows it's you. These words aren't real, are they?

Piper, she knows, doesn't she? Are these horrible words true?

The cruelties turn to reassurances, to kindnesses and hope, scrawled in her handwriting. Your soul swells, uplifted.

* * *

Your attacks do so little damage, and Flowey is so powerful.

* * *

The trash cans blast their lids at you, almost like cannons. They explode around you, pieces flying everywhere.

You know that Preston would never do anything to hurt you. Preston helps people. Preston cares so much.

Will he help you this time, too? You call out for help, hoping that he'll be there to help you one more time.

The lids drop solidly, and the cans spill candies instead of garbage. Your soul feels a little less bitter.

* * *

The face on Flowey's screen seems to be screaming. Or laughing. You can't watch long enough to figure it out; it's too terrifying.

* * *

Darts shoot at you, pinning your soul down when they catch you. You barely get away from them before they pierce you through.

This fight isn't fair. John always thought that wasn't right. He'll come to even the playing field, right?

John will always make things fair. John, please, this isn't fair. You need his help.

The darts break into little pieces, falling onto you like snow. Your soul feels the gentleness deep inside.

* * *

Flowey is still here. You hang in there, grabbing what little bits of healing you can from the souls of your friends as they try to help. A little green glove here, a piece of green candy there. Flowey's defense is nothing, now, with the souls rebelling against him.

You dodge and weave your way to the fight button. You hit Flowey for 200 damage.

250 damage.

300 damage.

350 damage.

700 damage.

Flowey freezes. And screams. And yells, and shouts, and-

Reloads a save.

Your heart drops. He's at full health, at full power. And you can't do anything about it; every time you kill him, he's just going to reload.

And he takes full advantage of his save. He hits you with everything he has, and you feel your soul shattering before you're alive again. And he kills you again. And reloads. And kills. And reloads.

One last time, maybe. He's starting to grow tired of killing you, apparently.

But the circle of pellets does nothing as it encloses on you. It does the exact opposite of what it's supposed to do, actually, because you're whole again. Completely.

**"Where... where are my saves?!"**

Something lands on you, gently, wrapping around your neck.

A worn scarf?

And around your waist, a big, heavy belt. A pair of glasses with a silly mustache attached on your face. On your wrist, a band with pencils. On your head, a wide-brimmed hat. A shiny vest on top of your shirt.

_I'm prepared to take you on._

_I'll fight you even if I'm scared._

_I'm always going to help my friend._

_I know how to stop you._

_I'll never let you hurt my friend._

_I'm going to make this fair._

**_You can't make me fight my friend._ **

**_You can't make me hurt Sole._**

**_NOT NOW._ **

**_NOT EVER._**

** _LET_ **

** _ME_ **

**_GO_ **

The souls break from the coils on Flowey's body. The screen is full of static, the face-like shape writhing in panic and pain. You clutch your armor, your friends' armor, against yourself tighter, as their souls circle Flowey.

**"NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!"**

** _O B E Y  Y O U?_ **

** _N  E  V  E  R_ **

**"STOP! STOP IT! STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The souls close in on Flowey. You cover your eyes, unable to watch, as you hear Flowey screech in terror and pain. But above it all, you hear the cacophony of determined shouting in very familiar voices.

* * *

The wind is howling when you bring your hands down. Your armor is gone. It's just you, and Flowey, who is doubled over.

You glance toward the FIGHT button, for just a moment. But you know which one you should choose. From within the darkness, distantly, you can hear your friends' voices telling you what to choose.

But you don't need their guidance to make the right choice. You know.

**"......why are you being... so nice to me...?"**

 


End file.
